Carta a Azmaria
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Trás encontrar a Rosette & Chrno sin vida en aquella cabaña, Azmaria encuentra una carta de Rosette dirigida a ella... ¿Sus ultimas palabras dirigidas a alguien que trae la tragedia? -Drabble-


**Título: ****Carta a Azmaria**

**Pairing: **** Chrno x Rosette**

**Disclaimer: **** Chrno crusade no me pertenece, sólo me encargo de escribir un poco de mis parejas favoritas~**

_Para Azmaria Hendric:_

Supongo que cuando leas esta carta ni Chrno ni yo estaremos en este mundo pero no quiero que llores ¿Me has oído? Es cierto que no he tenido una vida muy larga, que no he podido volver a estar con Joshua como cuando éramos niños, ni tampoco he podido formar una familia. Me habré perdido muchas cosas pero tu podrás hacerlas por mí, sé que te harás fuerte no sólo por nosotros si no por ti misma, porque en el fondo sabes que tus alas no traen la desgracia si no que alivian el dolor de los corazones de las personas.

Debo pedirte perdón por haber desaparecido junto a Chrno tras haber acabado con Aion sin decir nada a nadie, pero nuestro tiempo era tan corto que por lo menos queríamos vivirlo como dos personas normales, sin que él no fuera un demonio, ni yo fuera ningún tipo de apóstol, sólo dos humanos que desean estar juntos y quieren ser felices, por eso decidimos vivir nuestros últimos momentos en esta pequeña cabaña.

Cada lugar tiene un recuerdo ¿Ves la mesa que hay detrás de ti? Allí comíamos todos los días, un día decidí prepararle una de mis sopas a Chrno, jamás olvidaré su sonrisa y ese "Eres una gran cocinera, Rosette" Las flores del jarrón es posible que ya estén secas, si no es así podrás ver su brillo rojizo en cada pétalo, según él le recordaba a nuestra vida, era tan efímera como la de una flor, ya que una flor no puede vivir sin agua, al igual que nosotros no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro ya que nuestras vidas están conectadas.

Incluso una noche Chrno se tuvo que encargar de reparar las goteras, el pobre terminó chorreando, parecía un anciano de lo arrugado que estaba… Por eso, haber vivido esos momentos con tanta insistencia sabiendo que la muerte nos aguardaba ha sido como un sueño. Seguro que te preguntarás si he tenido miedo y créeme lo tengo, tengo miedo de morir y dejar todo lo que tengo, de que la muerte sea dolorosa y de estar sola en un mundo desconocido, por eso no soltaré la mano de chrno en ningún momento por miedo a que si lo hago no estaremos juntos sea donde sea. No estés triste por mí, Az, yo decidí esto cuando hice el contrato además hemos evitado muchas cosas ¿No crees?

Así que de ahora en adelante sonríe, intenta mostrarle esa dulce sonrisa a la hermana Kate para que no se enfade contigo como lo hacía conmigo (sabe defensa personal y puede ser algo peligrosa) Nunca dejes tus ideales de lado, actúa como tu lo creas aunque eso te aleje de la orden, eso no significa que te estés alejando de Dios, sólo le estás demostrando que puedes demostrarle que puedes vivir por ti misma. Sé muy bien que eres capaz de eso, sino no te habrías sacrificado tantas veces por mí y por los demás, así que cada vez que cantes o pases por el festival, e incluso por mi habitación acuérdate de mí y de todo lo que te he enseñado, quiero estar orgullosa de ti ¿De acuerdo?

Y… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Si puedes ve a visitar a Joshua es un chico muy amable y seguro que te contará sobre sus sueños de ser explorador, es probable que siga sin acordarse de mí aún pero no importa sé que de forma inconsciente sigo en su corazón.

Gracias por haber confiado en nosotros a pesar de que no transmitimos mucha confianza (especialmente en las misiones) pero es culpa de Chrno que no sabe controlarme…

Gracias por haber sido tú mismo, haber llorado por descubrir cosas que desconocías por el sólo echo de emocionarte con ellas, gracias por ser tú, Azmaria Hendric…

¿Sabes? El banco que hay fuera de esta cabaña me parece un lugar muy confortante, quizá cuando se ponga el sol sea cálido, el balanceo y la suave brisa me harán sentir un poco mejor y recordaré a todas las personas que habéis pasado por mi vida.

"Sigue brillando de esa manera tan dulce, Az"

_Rosette Christopher._

La peliblanca llevó la carta a su pecho, podía sentir su calidez por cada palabra de la rubia había depositado en aquel trozo de papel, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia aquel columpio donde se encontraban sus amigos y los miró de forma tierna a pesar de las pequeña lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

- **Y vosotros… nunca perdáis la esperanza de ser felices, Rosette, Chrno gracias- **depositó su mano encima de las de ellos, a pesar de que ya estuvieran frías ella podía seguir sintiéndolas calientes, porque ellos seguían latiendo en su corazón….


End file.
